


Vague memories of an old you.

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunter!Stiles, Light Torture, M/M, prisoner!Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek continuava a sudare, l’aria puzzava di muffa, il calore era insopportabile ed il continuo gocciolare di quella tubatura lo stava facendo impazzire. Ogni “tic” era una fitta nella sua testa, ogni respiro una pugnalata ai polmoni. "</p>
<p>[Derek sparisce e Stiles non crede per nulla che sia solo 'scappato'.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vague memories of an old you.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata tutta a Tix.   
> Buon compleanno e...riprenditi! Ti voglio tanto bene, e giuro che appena ci vedremo ti strapazzerò di coccole! 
> 
> Buona lettura!

Le manette solcavano ancora la pelle dei suoi polsi, il fatto che gli aguzzini le avessero cosparse di essenza di Strozzalupo la diceva lunga sulle loro intenzioni. Continuavano a chiedere sempre la stessa cosa, sempre in Russo, sempre senza neanche tentare di tradurre, come se fosse una colpa non conoscere la loro lingua.

Derek continuava a sudare, l’aria puzzava di muffa, il calore era insopportabile ed il continuo gocciolare di quella tubatura lo stava facendo impazzire. Ogni “tic” era una fitta nella sua testa, ogni respiro una pugnalata ai polmoni.

I passi dell’uomo con la grossa cicatrice lungo la guancia si fecero sentire ed il moro seppe che stava per arrivare _quel_ momento della giornata: la tortura. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo, ma quel momento ormai dettava lo scorrere delle giornate. Il solito “click” anticipò la catena che veniva issata e l’accensione della luce artificiale. Sotto i piedi nudi Derek poteva percepire, seppur lieve, il richiamo della natura.

L’uomo cominciò a sbraitare come al solito e la mente di Derek non fece altro che perdersi nel suo mondo ovattato, come sempre. Era inutile tentare di resistere alle torture, era inutile tentare di capire cosa volessero, era inutile continuare a sopravvivere. Si concentrò sul pizzicore della propria barba -troppo, decisamente troppo lunga- sul petto.

____

_-Hey, Derek, sai che così mi fai il solletico! Devi raderti più spesso, o dovrai sudare per avere un altro assaggio del qui presente Stilinski!- rotolando giù dal letto, Stiles si era tuffato sui propri boxer e li aveva indossati, subito prima di schizzare fuori dalla camera._

_-Torna qui, Stiles!- il sorriso di Derek si perse tra le lenzuola, nel suo tentativo di non ridere completamente._

____

L’ennesima scossa arrivò e mandò via quel ricordo.

Era come al solito, le scariche lo riportavano alla realtà e poi lui ricadeva nel suo stato di semi incoscienza. Gli sembrò che la luce di quelle due lampadine che si trovavano lì sotto si affievolisse appena, ma probabilmente era solo la sua vista ad essere compromessa. Aspettò la seguente scarica, desiderando di poter ricordare       qualche altro sprazzo della sua vita prima di quello, qualcosa che lo aiutasse a non desiderare completamente la morte.

Questa volta, però, tutto fu diverso. La scarica successiva non arrivò e l’aguzzino corse al piano di sopra per capire cosa fosse successo. Derek non sentiva nulla, poi solo un tonfo. Il moro rimase penzoloni per qualche minuto, scivolando tra coscienza ed incoscienza, poi dei passi lo riportarono alla realtà.

Non era possibile, doveva essere svenuto del tutto questa volta. Quei passi veloci, quell’odore, non poteva essere lui, era impossibile che fosse...

-Stiles....- un rantolo aveva lasciato le sue labbra, non aveva neanche più voce a causa delle urla che non era riuscito a trattenere durante le torture, quando il suo fisico non riusciva più a sopportare.

-Derek, oddio... Derek, si, sono io, adesso ti porterò via da qui, mi senti? Hai capito? Non muoverti, penso a tutto io...- dopo un altro “click” il corpo di Derek venne scaraventato contro il suolo, quindi le braccia di Stiles lo cinsero e gli tolsero le manette. Poi per Derek non vi fu altro che il buio.

 

 

...Si, lo so...

...era lì e...

...NE SONO USCITO, NO?!...

...ogni volta...

...so che non volevi...

...non scusarti più...

...adesso è finita...

 

____

_Lo schermo del televisore divenne nero e la scritta ‘Game Over’ fece la sua comparsa. Stiles e Scott stavano battibeccando, cercando di decidere chi avesse portato la campagna militare al fallimento, tutto era quindi normale._

_-Derek, dì a Stiles che non può essere sempre colpa mia se i nemici lo fucilano a vista! E’ impossibile coprirgli le spalle se improvvisamente decide di cambiare direzione! Più volte! Una dopo l’altra!! Non ho intenzione di scusarmi!- Scott lo guardava speranzoso, cercando di utilizzare lo sguardo da bambino a cui hanno tolto le caramelle, quello che funzionava su tutti, sempre._

_-Io non ne voglio sapere nulla. Non gioco con voi proprio per questo, il 90% delle vostre partite finiscono così.- Ritornando al suo libro, Derek non riuscì a sopprimere un mezzo sorriso. Era assurdo, ma ormai anche queste cose “fastidiose” erano casa, erano branco._

____

Un rumore regolare, leggero e potente riempiva la stanza. Non creava insopportabili fitte nella sua testa, anzi, gli faceva venir voglia di aprire gli occhi, di cercare la sua fonte. Mentre ancora cercava di definire le sensazioni che il suo corpo provava, capì cosa fosse il rumore: un cuore, il cuore di Stiles.

Aprire gli occhi fu difficile a causa della lunga permanenza al buio; una forte luce rendeva impossibile tenere le palpebre aperte ed il suo istinto gli urlava di correre, di non fermarsi mai e di abbandonare quel mondo che gli aveva tolto così tanto, che lo aveva tradito ancora una volta. In un soffio, due mani furono sul suo avambraccio, calde e molto _familiari_.

-Derek, è tutto okay, sei qui, sei libero. Derek, non preoccuparti.- la voce di Stiles era calda, piena di tante emozioni, composta da quel caleidoscopio di umori che ormai pensava di aver perso tra la nebbia di ricordi e dolore. Tutto era troppo intenso, improvviso. Derek aveva abbandonato da un po’ la speranza, era certo che tutti avessero ripreso a vivere la propria vita, credendolo codardo e senza cuore. Adesso, invece, le sue narici erano piene dell’odore di Stiles, il calore del suo corpo era di nuovo vicino a lui, il suo battito era lì. La sua presenza sembrava attenuare leggermente quel bisogno di correre, di fuggire, per questo Derek decise di tentare di nuovo ad aprire gli occhi, gradualmente e tenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, su quello che sospettava essere il tetto della camera di Stiles, tanto forte era il suo odore.

____

_-Dovresti far controllare  quella crepa, non credo sia sicuro ignorarla...- la voce assonnata di Derek interruppe il silenzio della camera di Stiles. Il film era finito da un po’, ma loro erano rimasti sul letto di Stiles, con le gambe intrecciate e mezzi sdraiati, a fissare il soffitto e godendosi il poter stare insieme tranquillamente, senza branco nei paraggi a punzecchiarli o lo sceriffo a borbottare in corridoio._

_-...non è nulla, probabilmente è solo la vernice che si è stancata delle troppe volte in cui ho colpito il tetto con una pallina da tennis....sai, la noia....- Stiles sembrava più addormentato che altro e si strinse ancora di più al fianco di Derek, troppo pigro per andare a chiudere la finestra da cui entrava un leggero fresco serale._

_-Falla comunque controllare o poi dovrò minacciare i pompieri per salvarti io stesso dalle macerie, e vorrei evitare una qualche denuncia- Probabilmente Stiles non aveva sentito neanche una parola, perché si era addormentato, e Derek fece un mezzo sorriso, rimanendo a fissare quella piccola crepa ed ascoltando il respiro lento e regolare dell’altro._

____

Non c’era più nessuna crepa, probabilmente l’avevano fatta controllare davvero. Ma qualcosa allertò il suo istinto. Non era la camera di Stiles, o meglio, sembrava esserlo, ma qualcosa sembrava comunque fuori posto. Scattò seduto, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano, pronto a fronteggiare qualunque cosa, un profondo ringhio che riempiva l’aria altrimenti tranquilla. Velocemente si guardò intorno e no, quella non era per nulla la camera di Stiles. Il suo odore era ovunque e solo quello di Scott alleggiava leggermente nell’aria, ma questa era una camera molto ampia, dai mobili sobri, con solo un computer ed una sedia di legno a “decorarla”. Un piccolo movimento alla sua destra lo distolse dai suoi ragionamenti e gli occhi di Stiles divennero l’unica cosa che avesse importanza in quel momento.

Erano più belli di quanto ricordasse, pieni di piccoli cerchi concentrici dorati immersi in quel castano così caldo da rassicurare, ma così freddo da far scendere un brivido lungo la spina dorsale di Derek, e non uno di quei brividi piacevoli. Tutto sembrava uguale a prima ed allo stesso tempo diverso. Il moro sapeva che adesso i suoi occhi erano tornati verdi e cercò di respirare profondamente per calmare quella voglia di fuggire che ancora lo attanagliava.

-Hey, Derek, va tutto bene. Sei a casa mia, mia e non di mio padre, per questo non riconosci la stanza. Sei al sicuro.- tutto adesso aveva senso. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse stato nelle mani di quei Russi, quindi era probabile che Stiles vivesse per conto suo adesso. Stiles gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua e Derek lo bevve tutto in un sorso,sorridendo debolmente quando l’altro trattenne il fiato, neanche stesse bevendo lui stesso.

-Cosa ti è successo?- Stiles spalancò gli occhi appena udì quelle parole. Le prime, vere parole di Derek chiedevano a _lui_ cosa fosse successo?! Non era stato lui incatenato per quasi un anno, in una specie di bunker! Dopo aver aperto varie volte la bocca senza proferire parola, Stiles decise che era meglio assecondare le richieste di Derek per il momento, quindi se quello che voleva sapere era perché Stiles fosse diverso, beh, gli sarebbe toccato sentire l’intera storia. Il castano avvicinò la poltrona al letto, si sedette e si passò una mano tra i capelli, insicuro, non sapendo da dove cominciare, quindi pensò di andare all’inizio: non poteva evitare di parlare della scomparsa di Derek, era impossibile.

-Aaaallora, dopo il nostro litigio durante l’incontro con il branco sei andato verso casa tua per sbollire la rabbia e non dire cose che non pensavi, ed io te l’ho lasciato fare. Era un litigio da nulla, sapevo che eravamo entrambi testardi e non saremmo arrivati a nulla se avessimo continuato a parlarne in preda alla testardaggine del momento... buffo, non ricordo neanche perché litigammo- ed era difficile anche per Derek ricordare il motivo del litigio, quindi probabilmente era davvero molto stupido. Poggiandosi lentamente sui cuscini alle sue spalle, il moro decise di sostenere lo sguardo di Stiles per tutto il racconto, ricordava ancora come gli i suoi occhi fossero fondamentali mentre parlava, così pieni di tutto quello che gli passava per la mente da poter parlare una lingua propria.

-comunque, per i due giorni successivi aspettai che tu mi scrivessi, o che mi spuntassi dietro mentre andavo a quelle ultime lezioni al liceo, in quel modo tanto inquietante che sapevi mi avrebbe fatto saltare i nervi facendomi partire in quarta con un discorso infinito su quanto tu fossi pazzo e testardo...ma non lo facesti. Gli altri mi dicevano di lasciarti il tuo spazio ed io ho tentato di farlo, ma dopo altri due giorni di silenzio stampa decisi di venire al loft per parlarti. Trovai la tua auto chiusa, il loft vuoto e nessun biglietto o niente che suggerisse una tua partenza. Ovviamente chiamai tutti i membri del branco, ma nessuno sapeva dove fossi e tutti mi dissero che magari eri andato in Francia da Isaac per evitare di strapparmi la gola con i denti a causa della mia incessante parlantina. Altri due giorni e, quasi di nascosto da Scott, chiamai Isaac, ma anche lui non aveva nessuna notizia. Cominciai a preoccuparmi, davvero molto. Anche dopo due settimane tutti mi ripetevano “se ne sarà andato, come fa sempre,” ma io non potevo crederci. Ad ogni minimo rumore la notte mi svegliavo, sperando che ti fossi arrampicato dalla finestra ignorando le buone maniere come al solito, ogni motore di auto di grossa cilindrata mi faceva scattare con la speranza di vederti sulla Camaro...- per un attimo il discorso si interruppe e Stiles bevve un sorso d’acqua, prima di rimettersi nella stessa posizione di prima, e riallacciare il suo sguardo a quello di Derek. Il moro, osservando quei movimenti notò come la caratteristica frenesia di ogni azione di Stiles era sparita ed adesso sembrava che tutto fosse calcolato al millimetro, ma non poté rifletterci troppo perché l’altro ricominciò a raccontare.

-dopo poco ci fu la consegna dei diplomi e mi ritrovai senza neanche la distrazione, seppur minima, della scuola. Non riuscivo più a stare con il branco senza litigare con qualcuno a causa della mia acidità, dormivo pochissimo e feci preoccupare mio padre. Scott era alle prese con il suo nuovo ruolo di alpha e pensava davvero che tu fossi andato via, quindi ci vedevamo poco e nulla perché ogni volta finivamo col parlare di te e gli animi si scaldavano. Poi Chris apparve alla mia porta, chiamato da mio padre perché mi aiutasse. Papà aveva capito che dovevo distrarmi, che dovevo trovare un modo per tenermi occupato. Così cominciai ad allenarmi con Chris, ogni giorno; quando lui era in viaggio, io viaggiavo con lui. Dovevo trovarti e sapevo che solo allenandomi avrei potuto farlo, solo spostandomi insieme a Chris avevo quella piccola possibilità di rivederti. Mese dopo mese, anche grazie alle conoscenze teoriche che avevo, diventai sempre meno scoordinato, più preciso e più letale, tanto da partecipare anche ad alcune missioni con Chris. Ricordo di una bambina che mi regalò quella bambola- il castano indicò una piccola bambola accanto al computer. –perché riuscii a salvare lei, la sua famiglia ed anche Lulla, la loro gattina. Ogni contatto con Beacon Hills era limitato alle chiamate a papà ed ogni tanto qualche breve videochiamata con Lydia che mi aggiornava su quello che accadeva al branco. Poi tornai per un po’ qui e con quello che mi aveva pagato Chris per le missioni, comprai questa casa, appena costruita, proprio nella riserva. Non avevo più tanta voglia di stare troppo vicino al branco. Scott si allontanò terribilmente da me, anche se probabilmente lo fece più per non pensare al fatto che ero andato via che per suo volere. Dopo mesi Chris ed io trovammo una pista su dei Russi che cercavano una creatura mitologica assurda quasi quanto il mostro di Loch Ness. Quando entrai in quella specie di baita non avevo idea che tu fossi lì! Quell’ omaccione con la faccia sfigurata era salito da delle scale, quindi decisi di ispezionare l’edificio prima di dare il via libera. Appena ti vidi...fu come essere tornato indietro di mesi, per poco non inciampai nei miei stessi piedi...e poi voilà! Sei qui, pulito, al sicuro e con me.- Stiles si accasciò sulla poltrona, inclinando la testa all’indietro e chiudendo gli occhi, come se il racconto lo avesse sfinito.

Derek non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire. Era tutto maledettamente fuori dal suo controllo. Neanche ricordava di essere stato catturato, e di certo non poteva tornare a Stiles tutto il tempo che gli aveva, seppur quasi indirettamente, rubato. Ed eccola di nuovo, quell’urgenza di scappare e nascondersi da tutto questo, lontano.

Quasi come se avesse sentito i pensieri di Derek, Stiles aprì di scatto gli occhi e si sedette sul letto, proprio vicino al moro, come facevano quando il letto era ad una piazza e mezza ed entrava freddo dalla finestra.

-Non so cosa dire, Stiles. E’ successo molto e io...io non so neanche come siano riusciti a prendermi. E’ tutto confuso e tu, tu sei cambiato. Per colpa mia è tutto diverso e non so cosa fare per far tornare tutto come prima, non so...non poss- voleva scappare. Adesso. Ma Stiles avrebbe sofferto, ancora.

-So cosa significa. Non preoccuparti. Sono diverso, ma va bene così. Ricordo ancora come mi sentivo dopo la faccenda del Nogitsune, avevo stravolto la vita di tutti, ma tu non lo hai fatto. Non preoccuparti, ricominceremo da qui e...e poi vedremo. Scott è venuto anche a trovarti, ma tu dormivi ancora. Si è scusato per la milionesima volta e pian piano le cose vanno meglio tra noi. Adesso tutti, tu, Scott, il branco, io, abbiamo bisogno solo che tu ti riprenda e, ti prego, non scappare. Te lo leggo negli occhi. Sarà dura, ma non farlo, non lasciarmi di nuovo.- adesso il tono di Stiles era sottile, quasi rotto, carico di paura e sollievo. Con un sospiro poggiò lentamente la testa sulla spalla di Derek e gli prese la mano, cominciando a disegnare immaginari cerchi col pollice sul suo dorso.

-Non lo farò, rimarrò e sistemeremo tutto.- E ci credeva, nonostante tutto, Derek ci credeva, lasciando che anche il suo istinto si abituasse di nuovo ad essere al sicuro.


End file.
